


Peter's Choice

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The moments that led up to Peter betraying the best friends he ever had.





	Peter's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**** Peter’s choice...  
** A  ** _ Tasha27  _ **** fanfic  


The moments that led up to Peter betraying the best friends he ever had.

The day I met the best friends I ever had was the day I started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mum didn’t think I’d get in, and when we first stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ I realized it wasn’t a dream. 

When I got on the train I sat in a compartment and I pale boy came into join me. That was when I first met Remus Lupin. Later, once we were sorted into Gryffindor, we met two boys that could have been brothers- James Potter and Sirius Black.

Throughout the years we played numerous pranks, found out Remus was a werewolf (James and Sirius nick named it his ‘furry little problem’), James fought with Lily, and we even became unregistered animagi so we could spend the full moons with Remus. I of course had some help from James and Sirius.

For most of those years I looked up to James. He was the best on the Quidditch Pitch...better than anyone from Gryffindor and all the other houses combined. All the girls liked him and he got good grades without trying.

Near the beginning of sixth year I began to feel as if I didn’t belong with them. I guess a part of me always thought I wasn’t good enough for them. Sirius would make fun of me more and more, or maybe I just got sick of it, and began to notice it more. Remus was always the understanding one, and James just began to get too caught up in Lily to really notice me anymore.

I was on my way back from the library where Amos Diggory had been tutoring me when I was cornered by Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, and Lucious Malfoy. They put ideas in my head. Ideas of power, and recognition and _Voldemort_. How could I not want to belong to something like that?

In the beginning I had to make excuses as to why I didn’t want to go to Hogsmeade, or out drinking with James, Sirius, and Remus. Eventually they just stopped asking, and I guess that made my choice all the more easy. 

A war was brewing and Dumbledore’s army was weak. I had lost all my life...I couldn’t lose again. Although it felt like I hadn’t lived in months, being in Voldemort’s inner circle meant power, and power meant more to me than friendship, or love, or happiness. The fun I used to have at Hogwarts came to mean nothing and the brotherhood us four Marauders shared crumbled. Although maybe I was never a Marauder to begin with. 

Surely belonging in Gryffindor meant being brave, and I sure wasn’t. James was brave; he wanted to become an auror and he never gave up when Lily rejected him. Remus was brave; facing the monster he became each month, and even Sirius was brave; choosing to belong in Gryffindor and facing the shame of his family. They were all brave, but it cost them their lives. 

Though, maybe me not being brave cost me my life too. Because without The Marauders, happiness didn’t exist in my world.

_“...They’re at Godric’s Hollow.”_  
**A/N: Ah, another sad/angsty oneshot. It must be the fact that I’m going to miss everyone from highschool. I’m proud of this oneshot, although it turned out considerably different than I first planned. I wanted it to be moments that lead to Peter deciding to betray his friends, but this is what came out. All in all, I like it. Thanks goes to** __ MissStarlett  **for betaing this! Review and let me know what you think?**   


 

  



End file.
